Warriors of Greece
Eight is given the task of finding the origins of the Olympians and to see what became of them. Plot I afixi (The Arrival) In Mount Olympus, Athena approaches Zeus and informs him that she senses something wrong. Zeus asks what it is, and Athena mentions that she senses that someone from a different time has come to Greece. Zeus asks her to speak to Chronos about this incident, and Chronos mentions that he has no part of the incident. Zeus orders Athena to send the Olympia sisters to investigate the incidence. Athena informs Hermes, who sends Artemis and Ligeia to Earth to find the anomaly. Artemis and Ligeia fly down, and Artemis shows excitement over their first trip to Earth. Ligeia reminds Artemis on why they're going to Earth. In Diametrima, Eight, aka Achilles, lands in front of a crowd which frightens them. Eight approaches a stand and grabs some clothes. The stand owner goes after Achilles, only for Achilles to punch his lights out. Achilles walks out of Diametrima aboard a wagon, heading towards Athens. Upon the travel, the wagon is attacked by Artemis and Ligeia, and Achilles uses his sword to defend himself from the Angels. Achilles asks who they are, and neither of the sisters don't answer, to which Achilles uses a grenade to distract the Angels, as he flees. Ligeia asks where he went, and Artemis mentions that he's fleeing to Delphi. Achilles runs through the forest, where he runs off a small cliff and lands in water. He continues running, only to run into a wild boar. The wild boar attacks him, and he runs away from it. As he runs, Artemis and Ligeia hear his screams and fly towards it. Achilles trips over a log and falls down a hill. The boar starts sniffing around for him, and Achilles comments on his cowardice, despite being Ezekiel-Amadeus's clone. The boar finds him, and Achilles begins to run. As he runs, a woman fires a spear at the boar, killing it. Achilles falls again and turns, only to be held a bow-point by Herais. Herais asks Achilles who he is, and Achilles introduces himself. Herais helps him off the ground, and both begin to walk. Herais mentions that she is from the Village of Delphi, where she was raised with her brother. Achilles mentions that he was created by scientists in the year 2020 A.D., and sent on a mission to confirm or debunk the existence of the Olympians. Herais mentions that she has friends who might help in his quest. Before they can go further, they are stopped by Artemis and Ligeia. Achilles tells Herais to stay back as they attacked him before, only for Herais to mention that they are the friends she mentioned. Achilles stands down, and Ligeia asks who he is. Herais mentions that Achilles claims to have been from the future, searching for answers of the Olympians. Ligeia asks for what kind of answers, and Achilles asks if they are real or not. Artemis and Ligeia begin to laugh hysterically. Achilles asks what so funny, and the women begin to calm down and confirm that they are real. O Neos Stratiotis(A New Soldier) Achilles and the women arrive in Delphi, where several soldiers begin to train. Herais mentions that Delphi is a training ground for the Army of King Acrisius of Argos. Achilles mentions that in historical accounts, it is a worshipping grounds, not a military center. A man tosses a log and begins to walk towards the group. He mentions that it used to be a worshipping ground, until the Drosismeni attacked and slaughtered half of the village. Achilles asks who he is, and Herais mentions that it's her brother, Demetrius. Artemis mentions that they're suppose to interrogate Achilles, asking him of his origins. Achilles mentions that he is the clone of an Englishman, and that he's sent back in time to ensure history stays its course. Achilles mentions that he wants to train for his upcoming missions, and asks to train with Demetrius. Demetrius accepts Achilles's request. I Piotsi/ I katharsi ( The Falling/ The Purge) Artemis and Ligeia return to Mount Olympus, where they inform Zeus of the origins of Achilles and tell him of Achilles's mission. Zeus mentions that they would have Achilles destroyed for doubting their existence, if it wasn't for the mercy pleaded by Athena. Zeus orders Artemis and Ligeia to watch over Achilles and keep track of his progress. Artemis and Ligeia accept the mission, and leave Mount Olympus. Hera approaches Zeus, who asks him what they are going to do about the Enkataleimmenos. Zeus mentions that Humanity will suffer if they do not adapt to the destruction that will be brought before them. Hera asks Zeus what he means, only for Zeus to strike Hera with a lightning bolt, nearly killing her. Hades asks Zeus what they are going to do now, and Zeus orders Hades to have the Kraken released. Hades grins, as he orders Ares to imprison the other Gods in Hell. Perseus, Heracles, Artemis, and Koryfi escape Mount Olympus as Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Nike, and Aphrodite are captured by Hades and Ares. Hades then asks Zeus what they do now, and Zeus orders for Hades to rain chaos all throughout the globe. Hades then leaves Mount Olympus and heads to Argos. I Proeidopoiisi (The Warning) In Heaven, Nemesis flies down carrying a message. As she flies down, she is attacked by Demons, led by Hades. Nemesis manages to evade being captured, by using her abilities to send the demons and Hades chasing after a mirage. She then flies down to Delphi, where Achilles tosses a sword, hitting a target a mile away, also killing a soldier. Herais spots Nemesis and prepares to shoot her with an arrow, only to be stopped by Artemis. Artemis mentions that Nemesis is an old ally of hers. Nemesis arrives and warns that Zeus has decided to try and launch the apocalypse. Ligeia asks how and Nemesis mentions that Zeus ordered Hades to release The Kraken, and has Hades and Ares go around the world, slaughtering as many in sight. Ares arrives and severely wounds Nemesis, by slamming his hammer on her. Achilles and Demetrius then charge Ares, as Artemis and Ligeia join in. Herais then tosses a spear at Ares. Ares then tosses his ax at Herais, only for Demetrius to push Herais out of the way, allowing Demetrius to be killed by Ares. Achilles grabs Ares's Ax and tosses it at him, injuring him. Ares calls upon the aide of Hades, who arrives and grabs Ares before leaving. The four return to Nemesis, who mentions that they have to 'kill' Zeus if they are to save the world. Artemis and Ligeia pick up Nemesis and fly her back to Heaven. Herais asks Achilles what they're going to do, and Achilles mentions that they should bury Demetrius first. Herais then looks back to the body of her brother and looks down in silence. She sheds a tear, and Achilles gives his condolences. Achilles then hugs Herais, only for Herais to push Achilles back and threaten him. Achilles apologizes. I koinotita (The Fellowship) After Achilles and Artemis bury Demetrius, Achilles mentions that they have to stop Zeus from destroying the rest of the world. Ligeia mentions that they are messengers of Zeus, and don't know why he wants to destroy humanity now. Artemis mentions that she senses that other Olympians had escaped Mount Olympus during Zeus's purge. Ligeia mentions that she'll search for the Olympians, as the others assemble an army. Achilles mentions that if they go their separate ways, they'll be hunted down and killed by Ares and Hades one by one. Herais asks Achilles if he has an idea. Achilles mentions that Artemis has telepathic powers, and can use them to try and locate the Olympians. Artemis begins to use her powers, and locates the closest one to Thebes. Achilles asks which one, and Artemis mentions that it's the Goddess she was named after, Artemis. Achilles mentions that they are going to Thebes to unite with Artemis, hoping that her hunting skills will be useful to defeat Zeus. Artemis picks up Achilles, as Ligeia picks up Herais, and all four fly to Thebes. Stin anazitsi tis Artemis (In Search of Artemis) The four arrive in Thebes, where werewolf-like monsters run through the streets. Artemis uses her magic; Ligeia and Herais their swords; and Achilles uses his new-found axe; They begin to slaughter the monsters. Herais is scratched by a monster, and is pinned down by one. As the monster attempts to eat her, Herais is saved by Achilles, who decapitates it. Achilles then helps Herais up, and mentions that they have to get to higher grounds to survive. Artemis and Ligeia order them to go, as they'll hold off the monsters. Achilles leads Herais to the top of the hill where a temple is at. As they try to enter, they are followed by a monster, which is then killed by an arrow. Herais and Achilles enters the building, where they are greeted by Andromache Triaxoniko, the leader of the Theban Army. Achilles thanks Andromache, and mentions that the Leader of the Olympians, Zeus, wants humanity destroyed. Andromache begins to laugh, as the Olympians gods were meant to protect them. Herais mentions that they will be killed if they don't stop Zeus, only for Herais to be silenced by the latter. Andromache asks what brings them to Thebes, and Herais mentions that they are searching for the Olympian Artemis. Andromache looks down in sorrow, before drinking a grail of wine. Achilles asks what is wrong, and Andromache mentions that he hasn't seen Artemis in a long time. Achilles asks if Artemis was his lover, and Andromache confirms it. Herais mentions that without the help of the freed Olympians, Greece will be the first nation to be destroyed. Andromache asks them what they want him to do, and Achilles mentions that they are building an army and searching for the Olympains, and want him to join. Andromache mentions that he has to protect Thebes, and Artemis Olympia arrives and mentions that there will be no Thebes to protect if he doesn't step up. Andromache begins to think, as he then signals his men to engage the monsters outside. At the bottom of the hill, Ligeia is tackled by several monsters, only to be saved by the Theban army. The Monsters begin to retreat into the forest, and Achilles and Andromache follow. In the forest, they try to attack the monsters, only to find none. Achilles then asks Andromache if he ever had a child with Artemis, and Andromache mentions that he was left to raise a son, Magoispathi. Achilles then falls down a dip, where he is cornered by the monsters. As he prepares to meet his end, several arrows fly and strike down the monsters. Achilles looks and finds himself to be saved by a young man, who is followed by his mother. The remaining monsters begin to run, only for the mother to strike them with arrows. Andromache catches up and picks up Achilles. Before they can leave, they are stopped by the mother and the young man hold them at bow-point. Achilles mentions that they are looking for Artemis, but they can stop their search, since she is right in front of them. The mother reveals herself to be Artemis and the young man reveals himself to be Magiospathi. Surprised, Andromache hugs his son and lover. Artemis then asks how he knew it was her, and Achilles mentions that she is the Olympian of Hunting, and seeing as she hunted down and killed the monsters, she knew. Achilles mentions that he's assembling a team to stand up against Zeus. Artemis mentions that no one can stand against Zeus, as he is too powerful. Achilles mentions that he's from the future, and that he knows the endgame of the apocalypse created by the Olympians. Artemis mentions that she is not strong enough to stand up against Zeus. Achilles mentions that that's why he's gathering the free Olympians to march to Mount Olympus and kill Zeus. Artemis then agrees to follow Achilles and join his fellowship. Zeus watches the Earth from Mount Olympus, as Hades approaches him and mentions that the werewolves are dead. Zeus orders Hades to unleash all the monstrosities of Hell upon the Earth. In Argos, Perseus leads a team to Sarpedon; Heracles heads to Lerna with Hippolyta, whilst Hippolyta holds Alcestis in chains as Heracles carries the head of Geryon; And within Sparta, Koryfi battles the sisters of Medusa; And Achilles's Fellowship travel through the forest towards Sparta. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Olympians ** Athena ** Zeus ** Chronos ** Hermes ** Hera ** Hades ** Ares ** Artemis ** Apollo ** Demeter ** Nike ** Aphrodite ** Nemesis * Demi-Gods ** Perseus ** Heracles ** Koryfi * Artemis Olympia * Ligeia Olympia * Eight/ Achilles Dimitiou * Herais Argyris * Demetrius Argyris * Andromache Triaxoniko * Hippolyta * Alcestis * Geryon Soundtrack "Zorba the Greek" Episode Casualties * Demetrius Argyris * Monsters * Geryon (Already dead; Head appears) Notes * Argyris is the Maiden name of Herais Dimitiou, who you might recognize from the World of Desolation Storyline in Rise of the Transformers: Combiner Wars. * Artemis Olympia and Ligeia Olympia would both be a mix between a Guardian Angel and Messenger from Olympus. * Enkataleimmenos Episode Script Warriors of Greece Script